Tormund (serial)
}} Tormund, znany również jako Tormund Zabójca Olbrzyma i Tormund Piorunowa Pięść – słynny wśród dzikich wojownik, jeden z popleczników Mance’a Raydera. Miał czterech synów, Toregga, Torwynda, Dryna i Dormunda oraz córkę Mundę. Swój przydomek zyskał, gdy w wieku dziesięciu lat zabił olbrzyma, po czym wślizgnął się do łoża jego żony. Ta, biorąc go za własnego potomka, karmiła go piersią przez trzy miesiące, co, według Tormunda, spowodowało, że jest tak silny . Charakterystyka Jest szerokobarczystym mężczyzną z rudą brodą. Biografia Sezon 3 Tormund był wśród tych, którzy zgromadzili się w namiocie Mance’a Raydera, kiedy zaprezentowano Jona Snowa. Jon nie znając króla za Murem klęka przed Tormundem sądząc że to właśnie on nim jest. Tormunda, jak i innych wolnych ludzi rozśmiesza zaistniała sytuacja . Później Mance Rayder daje Tormundowi zadanie przekroczenia Muru i następnie zaatakowania Czarnego Zamku od południa. Nakazuje mu w tym celu wziąć dwudziestu najlepszych ludzi do drużyny, w tym Jona, Ygritte oraz warga Orella . Drużynie Tormunda udaje się przekroczyć Mur, po czym rusza ona dalej niezauważenie na południe, do Daru . Jakiś czas później napotykają oni na chatę starego koniarza, który dostarcza wierzchowce Nocnej Straży. Postanawiają oni zabić starca, zabrać mu konie i dorobek. Jon sprzeciwia się temu i mówi, żeby oszczędzić koniarza i zabrać tylko konie. Argumentuje to tym, że Nocna Straż pośle po nich więcej ludzi, gdy go zabiją. Tormund odrzuca jego sprzeciw mówiąc, że ma nadzieję, że Nocna Straż pośle więcej ludzi, ponieważ łatwiej mu będzie ich zabić. Tormund nakazuje swym ludziom wyjść z ukrycia i zaatakować chatę. Nie udaje im się zabić starca, ponieważ ten usłyszał hałas wywołany przez Jona, aby go ostrzec i w porę uciekł . Tormundowi i jego ludziom udaje się pojmać starca przy opuszczonym młynie. Orell słyszy hałasy dobiegające z młyna, ale Tormund mówi mu, że to tylko burza albo duchy. Tormund wypytuje mężczyznę dokąd jechał, lecz starzec nic mu nie mówi, wiedząc, że i tak umrze. Tormund chce zabić starca, aby ten nic nie wyjawił Nocnej Straży o ich obecności. Przerywa mu Orell, który mówi mu, żeby to Jon zabił starca, jeśli chce on dowieść swojej lojalności. Jon długo się waha i pomimo poganiania ze strony wolnych ludzi, nie jest w stanie zabić starca. Wyręcza go w tym Ygritte, a Orell widząc to zajście stwierdza, że Jon nadal jest wierny Nocnej Straży i doradza Tormundowi, by ten go zabił. W obronie swego kochanka staje Ygritte. Od pomocy Jonowi powstrzymuje ją jednak Tormund. W walce ginie kilku członków drużyny, w tym Orell . Sezon 4 Tormund postanawia rozbić obóz w kamiennym wąwozie na południe od Muru. Beszta on Ygritte za to, że nie zabiła Jona; znając jej doskonałe umiejętności łucznicze, wie, że Jon uciekł tylko dlatego, że mu na to pozwoliła. Nagle zwiadowcy Tormunda sygnalizują mu, że ktoś się zbliża do obozu. Jest to Styr magnar Thennu. Będąc jeszcze poza zasięgiem słuchu Thennów, Tormund mówi jak bardzo ich nienawidzi. Styr przynosi mu informację, o tym że jego oddział napadł na wieś położoną na południe od wąwozu i udało mu się również zebrać mięso. Magnar mówi mu, że tutejsze mięso smakuje lepiej niż te za Murem i docina Tormundowi tym że stracił warga i Jona. Przypomina on Tormundowi o tym jak Nocna Straż ucztuje i tuczy się w Czarnym Zamku. Sugeruje mu też, by spróbował mięsa ,,wrony" zanim umrze . Kiedy Jon Snow po pierwszym ataku na Czarny Zamek przybył pertraktować z Mancem w imieniu Nocnej Straży, Tormund był pierwszym, który go przywitał. Zaprowadził Jona do namiotu Mance’a. Bronił praw Jona do przemowy przed Mancem. Kiedy Stannis Baratheon zaatakował Dzikich, Tormund poprowadził potrójną linie włóczników. Zostali oni zaatakowani przez flankę rycerzy i rozbici. Po bitwie zaczął zbierać rozproszonych Dzikich. Po ujęciu Mance’a Raydera, Tormund został nowym dowódcą resztek armii Dzikich. Jon wysyła Val, by odnalazła Tormunda i zaoferowała mu pokój. Tormund zaakceptował warunki i pojechał na Mur. Dzikim nie spodobały się warunki zaproponowane przez Nocną Straż, ale po dziesiątkujących ich atakach Innych, przystali na nie. Tormund przekazał Straży wszelkie bogactwa Dzikich, łącznie z synami wodzów, jako zakładnikami. Nazwał to „Ceną Krwi”. Tormund jako pierwszy przekazuje swe kosztowności, oddając swoje złote bransolety (Jon pozwolił mu je zachować, lecz Tormund nie wyraził na to zgody, tłumacząc, że nie mógłby tego zrobić, gdy jego lud musi zrezygnować z bogactw). Zgodnie z paktem pokojowym, Dzicy będą zajmować opuszczone zamki wzdłuż Muru, by pomóc Straży bronić się przed Innymi, podczas gdy Wolni Ludzie będą osiedlać się w Darze i Nowym Darze. Jon Snow przekazuje Tormundowi Dębową Tarczę. Jon poprosił Tormunda o pomoc w ratowaniu Cottera Pykea i osieroconych ludzi w Hardhome, jednak planowana misja została wstrzymana, kiedy Jon otrzymał list od Ramsaya Boltona. Tormund, słysząc zawartość listu, zgadza się na marsz z Jonem na południe. Pojawienia Galeria Tormund warns Jon s3e5.jpg|Tormund, Pocałowana przez Ogień. Tormund The Climb.png|Tormund, Wspinaczka. got-game-of-thrones-34037196-956-537.jpg|Tormund i Mance Rayder. got-game-of-thrones-34037199-953-536.jpg|Tormund patrzący w górę. got-game-of-thrones-34139079-500-281.jpg|Przygnębiony Tormund. got-game-of-thrones-34252400-2832-4256.jpg|Tormund pogrążony w myślach. got-game-of-thrones-34505706-972-475.jpg|Tormund patrzący wściekle. tormund-game-of-thrones-33956281-761-420.jpg|Tormund rozmawiający z Mance Rayderem. tumblr_mljqgwqhAm1rx54tto1_1280.jpg|Tormund i Mance Rayder. Tormund warns Jon s3e5.jpg|Tormund ostrzega Jona. Tormund-202x300.jpeg|Grafika promująca, sezon 4. Tormund and Ygritte-Two Swords.jpg|Tormund rozmawia z Ygritte w wąwozie, Dwa miecze. Game of Throne Season 5 06.jpg|Tormund i jego ludzie patrzą na egzekucję Mance Raydera. Hardhome-boat.jpg|Tormund i Jon przybywają do Hardhome. GoT-Sn7 FirstLook 06.jpg|Tormund uwodzi Brienne. GOT S6 45.png|Tormund walczący z siłami Boltonów, Bitwa bękartów Battle_of_the_Bastards_01.jpg|Tormund podczas bitwy bękartów. Battle of the Bastards 41.jpg|Tormund przedstawia Jonowi ciało Rickona. 706 Tormund Beric Sandor Jon Jorah Gendry.jpg|Tormund za Murem. de:Tormund en:Tormund ru:Тормунд zh:托蒙德 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 3 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 4 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 5 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 6 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 7 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 8 Kategoria:Wolni ludzie Kategoria:Żywi